


May 9, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''The teens won't bother us again,'' Amos said while a smile stretched his face.





	May 9, 2002

I never created DC.

''The teens won't bother us again,'' Amos said while a smile stretched his face and he remembered them almost attacking a ''defenseless'' preacher with his daughter moments earlier.

THE END


End file.
